User talk:JAlbor
Response from Haegemonia It's true, unfortunately, we have had a dearth of admin activity; even my own in a sense, albeit that it self-imposed as I don't like to get too many spoilers before a game is released. I still monitor all activity, which you can probably tell from my online logs, so I'm still here even if Noemon ceases activity (which he hasn't, of course, he's been extraordinarily dutiful). As for you idea regarding the launch pack and other miscellanea, it certainly sounds interesting and I'm for anything that gives our users easier access to news and other info about Dead Space, so I see no issue with that idea; however, given this would qualify as a technical matter, I'll check with Noemon and Subtank as they are our tech fellows for the site. I'll also check with the other admins and try and get in touch with them as I'd hate to go ahead without hearing as many of our admins as possible. Finally, at this time, there is nothing that really springs to mind as requiring work, although I have argued for an initiative to redo some of our walkthroughs (particularly Dead Space: Extraction, as those are just from another site). Once DS3 has been released, however, it will be a maelstrom of activity here, so I may take you up on your offer then. I'll contact the other admins and get back to you as soon as possible. Best Regards, --Haegemonia(talk) 02:20, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :I am all in for a user poll; actually I had talked about it with Subtank some time ago, but we did not move forward with it for whatever reason. So, That's a yes for a poll. By the way, what kind of new poll system are you talking about? I take that you don't mean something like the test-poll here? :Regarding the Launch Pack, how is it any different than the slideshow? (which, admittedly, needs an update, I have it on the back of my head for some time now). :As for the admin request I don't see a problem, if we need extra help. Unless, of course, we have any "minimum amount of edits" of "minimum amount of time as a member of the wiki" rule. :As a side note, it has crossed my mind, that maybe we could at some point add a "Promoted user content" or something like that, that could appear in the main page, for example your (JAlbor) last two blogs, or that fan-made Dead Space RPG user NewMarker created, would be perfect examples of that. But something like this would require an active community, something that we lack at this point. :P.S. Haegemonia, add your proposal about the walkthroughs here (even though at this point you'd be better of if you do it yourself, as the community activity is pretty minimal :P ) :--[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:38, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Not sure what happened to that but I believe it's due to the lack of user activity. The community in this wiki is a sleeping community (as Noemon pointed out): we actually have a sizeable amount of users (for a small wiki) but they prefer lurking around and chatting via blog or some other means than they do contributing to expand the articles... mostly the lurker type. Sometimes these lurkers are kinda nice, letting the administration know of particular problems going around the wiki. ::As for the Launch Pack, while I see a good concept, I think a better way to do this is via the wiki's currently available "General News Update" and "Featured Article" container boxes. This has been proven successful with the launch of Dead Space 2 (though features back then wasn't as "pimped" as now). It is also an easier implementation as we can promote the game by featuring it as a Featured Article and add in all relevant links to blogs and what-not via the "General News Update" container box, without having to change the layout.— subtank (7alk) 09:26, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Interjection: Regarding the Spotlight request, I applied for another one, around 2 months back, and it went through. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 15:29, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Lots of updates over the weekend so sorry if I miss something. Regarding the Launch Pack, it sets itself apart for a few reasons. First, it's strictly content that is framed for beginners, for new users to find stuff about Dead Space 3. Second, since it's just a list of links, it can have more links than the Slider or the Featured article section, while also taking minimal amount of space on the mainpage. Third, it's a temporary feature for the month or so launch window of the game and if its on the mainpage, it also gets put on the Video Games HUB, which can bring the wiki some much deserved attention. I still think it's worth having it, since it's not too obtrusive, but if the consensus is no, that's fine too. Oh, I also like the idea of the Featured Article being someone surprisingly interesting, as opposed to another introductory page for new visitors. ::::Regarding the poll, I just learned that it's actually an ad. So I guess it will be in an ad space regardless. I'll try to make sure the questions are good though. ::::Also, I don't actually need admin status. As Wikia staff, I'm a special case. I just want to be sure that I offer to help out where needed. I'll be sure to get you all some help on the actual walkthrough portion of Dead Space 3 too. Also, I'll check on that Spotlight Request you made Noemon and make sure that's good to go. ::::Ed: Oh, one more thing. The Launch Pack would be a good and logical replacement of the Dead Space 3 countdown when the game actually launches. ::::Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 17:01, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Oh, by "went through" I meant that it went ok, it was granted to us. I was under the impression that phrasal verb had this meaning, I guess it doesn't :D . :::::And I fully agree that we could replace the countdown with the launch pack, if it fits the right column. If you want you could maybe create a demo here so that we can see how it is. (If you do don't forget to add it to the Main Page category) :::::--[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 17:36, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ok, test page up with my notes: Main_Page/LaunchPack. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 20:01, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like Noemon and Haegemonia are on the ball right now. Indeed, it is true that the general community around here is a lot like a hibernating animal, with its winters being any large swath of time in between game releases. I was surprised by how little traffic increased after Catalyst came out a few months ago. So, I'm all for any ideas to spice up the site (not that Subtank hasn't done an amazing job!), especially in preparation for a big increase in traffic in about three or four weeks. P.S. I miss MasterM!--LBCCCP 00:37, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I don't know who handles the Video Games section of the Wikia homepage, but I noticed a typo here. In the first box, it says "Starer Guide" instead of "Starter Guide" in the Dead Space 3 Just thought I should let you know. --The Milkman | I always . 19:57, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Milkman! Thanks for catching that! I'll be sure to let the right person know. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 20:43, February 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Your Awesome Work Hey, I just read your message on my talk page; thanks a lot! Wikia is my preferred blogging outlet, because of its various dedicated communities. I'm really excited about the opportunities you extended as well. I really appreciate the chance to get my blogs read by more people, so I'll definitely keep you posted on future posts. I'm also very interested in contributing to the stockpile. Please tell me more, and how I sign up, if a formal signing-up is required. Same goes for the Wikia stars program. Just a couple of questions. First, is it my name or my Wikia username that I enter here? Second, is there any particular wiki to which I should like under "Profile URL"? Finally, what should be put in the "List all active Wikia communities in which the nominee is involved" field? I contribute here and there all around different wikis (mostly gaming); should I just put the main ones? Also, should I enter URLs or just the informal name of the wiki (i.e. Elder Scrolls Wiki, Fallout Wiki)? Sorry for the deluge of questions, just wanted to make sure it's filled out right before I submit it. --The Milkman | I always . 07:10, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Awesome! Re: Wikia Stars, your user name is fine. We still value you your right to privacy. The wiki place you can put whatever you like, usually where you are most active. And informal name should be fine, we can always look it up. We're still in the early stages of the Stars program, but it should be neat once it goes up. :Regarding Stockpile, I'm going to follow my current schedule for the time being and add you into the rotation soon. In fact, if you could send an email to jorge@wikia-inc.com I will contact you and fill you in with more information. :Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:35, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Alrighty, done. I submitted the form, and shot you an email. Also, I think I forgot to address this in my last message, but I would be interested in game betas, certainly. Thanks again. :--The Milkman | I always . 20:01, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :